


Mistaken Identity

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Escape, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel is in a bar, minding her own business, when an adventure happens to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Characters do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

They met entirely by accident. 

Mel was minding her own business in one of the sleazy space bars that Glitz liked to frequent. He was at the gambling tables. She had palmed some of his money and was having fun working out the equations behind the gaming machines that lined the walls by the bar.

Suddenly there was a cry of: 'the human woman with the big hair – get her!' - and before she knew it, Mel was being bundled out of her seat and away.

Two hours later, the door to her cell cracked open, and a woman sidled in, looking sheepish.

'I'm afraid there was a bit of a mix-up,' she said. 'Follow me, we have two minutes before they get the security system back online.'

Mel stared at her. 'And you are...?'

'River Song. Come on, quick.'

Mel followed her, since most things were better than a damp cell. 

Perhaps she wouldn't have, if she'd known about the seven-headed  _thgnark_ , or the Cybermats, or the Living Spoons of Krang.

If she'd known about that thing River could do with her tongue, though, then she almost certainly would have.


End file.
